


Sleeping arrangements

by DanaEliza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi figures out Eren is suffering from nightmares, Eren ends up in the same bed as Levi, with no other intentions than sleeping. But it didn't stop after that first time. Eren finds himself in Levi's bed more often and eventually he can't deny it anymore. He wants more than to just sleep next to Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLoveless19 (xXloveless19Xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXloveless19Xx/gifts).



> First of all... Happy birthday Rita :D Today it is the birthday of my dear friend and I wrote this especially for her. Now this is also my first try at writing LevixEren and most probably last, so I hope they aren't too OOC. Now enjoy!

 

It happened almost every night now and Eren was sure people were starting to notice. Somehow it didn't stop him though, because what was there to judge really? It's not like strange things were happening. It all was very normal if you thought about it, but maybe that was just Eren's opinion.

Eren could still remember how it had all started. He had stayed behind a little longer in the dining area of their little cabin, the place they hang out most of the time with the group. There weren't any other places to go except for outside and they weren't allowed to go there without permission. So usually they were stuck inside, sitting together with everyone else. It got too crowded for Eren's taste. Too many people cramped together in their tiny cabin. Voices were raised often, people fighting each other over the smallest things. Who had eaten the last piece of bread? And who had neglected to do their dishes?

So this time Eren decided to stay awake a little longer, needing some space from everyone else. He shared a room with the boys, while the girls had a room of their own as well. And Levi had his very own private room. Something they all were very jealous of, but they also understood why. They would also never pick a fight with the Corporal over something small as that. That would cause problems no one was ready for and it was better to get out unharmed. Eren could still remember how hard that kick was that knocked out his tooth.

It was on that night that Levi had also stayed behind, simply sipping his black tea while reading a book. At first it had annoyed Eren that Levi had also stayed up later, but with the other's gone it was still quiet and not as alone. Levi wouldn't bother him anyway. They had talked enough about missions and plans over the past few days. So as Levi continued reading his book, Eren just sat there, staring at the wooden table. How many times had he counted the nerves running through the wood already? It was starting to tire him out, but he still didn't feel like going to bed. It was nicer here. No Connie snoring at the top of his lungs. No Jean complaining about said snoring.

Rubbing his arms Eren tried to will the sleep away, eyes now moving to the window at the side of the cabin. It was completely dark outside and inside they only had one candle burning in the middle of the table, providing with just enough light for Levi to be able to read. It gave the place this eerie glow and Eren tightened his arms around himself as he noticed he couldn't even see someone coming if they would be attacked now.

'It's a cold night,' Levi suddenly spoke. Immediately Eren's eyes snapped towards him, pupils gone wide and jaw clenched. It was as if he had just remembered he hadn't been alone, but with the presence of Levi there, Eren did calm down slightly. Levi would notice if someone would come and attack them now. He was the Corporal for a good reason and here to watch them. They were safe.

Levi had misinterpreted Eren's actions though, because he hadn't been cold. Still that was better than to admit he had been frightened. 'Yeah, the summer is really coming to an end,' he murmured in reply, shamefully averting his eyes from Levi's steady gaze.

That action of course didn't go unnoticed by Levi. Sometimes it was as if the Corporal saw right through him, but maybe that was the case with everyone. Levi just seemed like someone who was a good people reader. Knew who he could trust or what someone could be troubling. Now wasn't any different. 'Bothered by nightmares?' Levi simply questioned, eyes moving back to his book, flipping to the next page as if the question wasn't that important. It was a way to make Eren feel more at ease. It would make him share the answer faster, easier.

'Yeah…' Eren replied honestly, trying to keep his voice as steady as Levi's, but it was difficult. Of course nightmares were bothering him. How could it not with everything he was going through at this point. With all the responsibilities he was carrying around as some heavy load on his back. It was difficult and he struggled from time to time, but he was not one to share. Not when everyone around him had it difficult as well. They kept their head held high, so he should too.

Casually Levi moved one leg over the other, leaning back in his chair as he rested the hand holding the book on top of the table. 'What I assumed with you sticking behind and not going to bed yet. Just remember that this all can't be helped. It's a shitty situation and all we can do is hope for the best. Erwin will come up with a plan for us.' Licking the tip of his fingers Levi then brought his free hand down to fold down a corner and check where he had left of, closing the book right after and placing it back on the table. 'Now I shall take my leave as well. Don't stay up too long. You have an early rise tomorrow and it won't keep the dreams away.' With that Levi stood up and moved towards the door leading towards their bedchambers.

'Do you really think humanity will win?'

Standing still in the doorway Levi slowly glanced over his shoulder and then clacked his tongue, clearly annoyed. But Eren couldn't help but ask. He worried about these things and it didn't matter how many times he would talk to Armin about it or with Mikasa. It was never a real answer. He had much more faith in Levi's opinion, because he was certain Levi wouldn't lie, wouldn't sugar-coat it. 'This is not the time to ask such questions, Eren. We'll discuss it tomorrow with the group.' And with that said Levi turned again, reading to crawl into bed. But he hesitated and he cursed himself for it. He was taking care for all these brats and Eren was already a special case. 'You can room with me tonight on one condition. No talking whatsoever.'

At first Eren was rooted to his seat, the offer surprising him. Where had that even come from? Eventually Eren scrambled from his seat, Levi having impatiently tapping his foot on the tiled floor. Quickly he followed after the Corporal through the small hallway towards the last door on the left. The snores already rose from the boys' room and Eren was glad he wouldn't be sleeping there, but it still felt odd to room with Levi now. Did he even have a second bed in there?

Soon Eren would find out that was not the case. Levi simply stripped until he was in only boxers and then took the right side of the bed, claiming that as his apparently. Thankfully the bed was made for two people, but still. Uncomfortably Eren stripped down as well, unsure if he should leave his pants on or do the same as Levi and strip to his boxers. Levi wasn't even paying attention to him, facing the other side of the room and eyes obviously closed already, signalling he was ready to sleep. So Eren decided boxers would be better and he crawled in bed as well, lying on the very edge of the bed, so he wouldn't touch the Corporal. He still preferred not being beaten.

'Thank you, Levi,' he whispered, pulling the covers up higher.

'No talking, brat.'

And that was how this whole ritual had started. A few weeks had passed now and most of the plans had been made. Eren knew what was going to happen and when it was going to happen. The nightmares had come less and less. Somewhere he believed it was all due to spending the nights with Levi. He just felt safe there.

That didn't mean Eren would sleep there every night. At first he had to be invited and that only happened when he stayed up later than the rest, but sometimes Levi would leave before the others from their team would. But as time passed Eren had grown more confident and one night just showed up, crawled in bed with Levi and slept there. He wasn't kicked out.

They had never touched in an inappropriate way, at least not intentionally. Both would lie down on their sides of the bed and fall asleep there. Never would they argue about it or even talk at all when they went to bed, just as Eren had agreed to on that first night. But there had been mornings where they had woken up in each other's arms or legs tangled together. One time Levi had even rolled his way on top of Eren, partially that is, and had stayed there, even when Eren had tried waking up in the middle of the night.

He should feel uncomfortable when that happens and it should make him realise that it would be better to not sleep there. But the way his heart would raise when Levi was lying that close by was hard to deny and he actually enjoyed it. Eren found himself sneaking closer to Levi in the middle of the night, hoping Levi would turn around, make them almost touch.

It didn't help that Levi never made a big deal out of it. Just simple moved away from Eren and stepped out of bed without a word uttered. Both of them never made it uncomfortable, so for Eren it only got easier and easier to get closer, touch Levi. Now he even found himself resisting touching the Corporal outside of the bedroom. It just felt so natural now and the urge grew more and more. Levi was either just ignoring it or hadn't even noticed.

Now it had become a challenge for Eren. He would make Levi notice and actually react. Yes, he risked getting a beating from the Corporal, but it would be better if the Corporal would reciprocate it instead. Eren just wanted some kind of reaction, a sign that told him he was not crazy. That there was really something growing here, although maybe it was just from his side.

That night Eren again entered Levi's room without permission, stripped down till his boxers and got on the bed on his side of the matrass. Levi was already in there, lying on his side, facing the wall. The sheet wasn't pulled up high enough, leaving the Corporal's shoulder bare. Immediately the urge rose to touch it, feel the smooth skin under his fingertips.

This time he wouldn't hold back though. Carefully he slid closer to Levi, lifting the sheets up a little to slip an arm over Levi's torso. There he held still for a moment longer, holding his breath in anticipation. He knew Levi was awake, glaring at him. He could feel the dark stare coming out of the corner of his eyes. But he wasn't reprimanded. There was practically no reaction at all, so Eren moved to the next step, sliding the last few inches closer until his chest was pressed against Levi's back. There he held still again, waiting on the abuse, the fist slamming against his head, but it didn't come. He could feel Levi moving slightly though, settling deeper into the matrass and pulling the covers up a little higher again. Eren made the last step, placing his chin on Levi's bare shoulder, his head resting on the Corporal's.

There he fell into a deep sleep, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips as he snuggled closer. The next morning he woke up in the same position, Levi still as close as he had been before they had fallen asleep. Eren could hear the steady breathing coming from the Corporal, still vast asleep next to him. A careful smile formed on his lips before he granted Levi's shoulder with a soft kiss. If Levi knew about it Eren didn't know. After that he just crawled out of bed and got on with his day, acting like it was a very normal thing they did, because that made it easier and maybe Levi would grow accustomed to it, let him in even more.

But then something was different the night after. Eren had again invited himself, moving into Levi's bedroom without a word, but was nailed to the floor when he noticed Levi was lying in the middle of his bed, facing his way for a change.

Was this a way of telling Eren he wasn't welcome anymore?

The hint was ignored, because Eren didn't want to believe that was the reason for it. So he undressed again, this time feeling the heavy stare of Levi glaring at him. He definitely wasn't welcome, but Levi still didn't say anything. So Eren got in on his side of the bed, sliding a little closer to Levi so they were facing each other, knees grazing each other lightly.

'Don't you think it's time you start sleeping in your own bed, brat?' Levi said, voice low, a threat lingering in them.

Eren knew better than to push on, commenting on how they shouldn't be talking, because that was the deal. It would only anger Levi more and he would be called a snotty brat after that. Not an upgrade nickname wise. 'I thought you didn't mind,' Eren murmured, his green eyes staring back into those dark grey ones.

A clack of the tongue resonated through the room, breaking the silence for a moment before Levi quickly sat up and rubbed his forehead. 'Why are you really here, Eren? This is not about those nightmares anymore, is it?' His tone had gotten softer, but it still held an edge, letting Eren know Levi didn't want to hear a lie here.

Eren followed Levi into the same position, creating a little distance between them. 'I like sleeping here.' It wasn't a lie, not at all, but it wasn't an answer actually saying something. And it annoyed Levi. He clacked his tongue again, fingers sliding through his short dark hair before it fell back into place.

'Go back to your own room, Eren. If you want to share a bed with someone, I am sure your little friend wouldn't mind you crawling in bed with him.' Out of the corner of his eyes Levi was staring at him, hand still posed against his forehead to keep his head up. That was something kind of teaching method or whatever you wanted to call it, but Eren wasn't happy about it. Yeah, Armin wouldn't mind sharing his bed with Eren, especially if it was about the nightmares, but that was not the point of this. Eren did not want to share a bed with Armin.

'No,' he said steadily, glaring at the sheets crumpled in his hands.

A hand shot forward, grabbing Eren by the shoulder and pulling him towards Levi. They were eye to eye now, Eren still looking down on Levi, but he didn't feel less threatened by this. 'Listen to me, brat. I'm not sure what is going on with you, but this is something I rather not deal with. Go to your own room, find someone else you can share a bed with, hell fuck them if you want to, but get out of my bed.' Levi gave Eren a harsh push after that, wanting to send him flying, but Eren had gotten stronger over the past few months and had actually kept his balance.

The words got to him though. Not the fact that Levi wanted him to sleep with someone else, but the fact that Levi had acknowledged more was going on between them. This was not simply two guys sharing the same bed. It was leading them somewhere, somewhere Levi didn't want to go, but Eren did.

Without any kind of response Eren just leaned forward, closing the gap between them and sealing his lips over the Corporal's. It started as a soft kiss, lips simply pressed against each other. Probably because Levi wasn't sure what had just happened and was too stunned to move, only for a second of course. After that Eren was roughly pushed off while Levi wiped his arm over his lips to get the taste of Eren off.

'What the hell, brat? Who gave you permission to do such a thing?' Levi spat, glaring at Eren again, arms raised to protect his face from being kissed again. Eren would definitely get hit in the face if he pulled that trick again. There never came a response though and carefully Levi lowered his arm to get a better look.

Eren was clearly pissed, eyes focused on the sheets again, but why was he so angry? Because Levi was resisting him and he was certain Levi wanted this as much as he did. The fact he wasn't physically kicked out yet should be a sign enough. Levi hadn't even really raised a hand at him. The push from before wasn't even rough enough to get him to leave.

Sighing softly Levi propped a knee up and rested his forehead against it. 'This is not right, Eren. I am your superior and your senior. You should be having fun with brats your own age and not get hung up by an old man.' Levi was tired, didn't feel like dealing with this, being the adult, knowing right from wrong. There were enough things to worry about and this shouldn't be one of them.

'Isn't it you always saying this is a shitty world we live in? Why should I care if this makes life more difficult? It would be something I enjoy. It's better to just stop caring and do what you enjoy in between the moments of battle.' Eren was still heavily staring at the sheets, jaw tensing up when he felt Levi move his leg back down.

'Hn, finally growing up, huh Eren?' Levi replied simply, eyes moving over Eren's body for a moment. 'Very well, you may stay. Just remember you'll get judged by your friends. And also prepare for what you invited yourself into. I will not treat you any differently than a man or woman my age.' With that said he turned around again and laid down on his side, back towards Eren.

He was allowed to stay now and it seemed he was even allowed to do more, but the back facing him said something different. Was he supposed to seduce Levi now? Eren had to admit that was something he wanted to do at this point. The sheets were again not entirely pulled up, leaving most of Levi's back bare for him to see. Slowly he moved down to a lying down position as well, easing himself closer to Levi until his chest was pressed against the pale back of Levi. He could feel Levi's muscles moving under his skin, his arms lifting up a little to give Eren better access to settle in. It was so different from last time. Levi was truly opening up for him now, letting him touch and feel.

Right now Eren really couldn't resist anymore. A hand was placed against Levi's shoulder, pushing him down on his back. Eren was hovering above him, green eyes darkened visibly and breath a bit more laboured. But other than that he wasn't moving, just taking in Levi's form below him. It was still a little surreal that this was actually happening. After all those weeks of just sleeping side by side and now this.

'Too slow, brat,' Levi huffed, easily pushing Eren off him and getting on top of said brat. A calloused hand slid down Eren's stomach and then slipped inside Eren's boxers. 'I'm not a very patient man, Eren,' he murmured, hand slowly stroking Eren's length to life. 'So we either get on with it or we're going to sleep.'

Eren's eyes had already slipped shut, back arched into Levi's teasing touches. Soft satisfied sighs were leaving his lips at a steady pace. Not it had really started and Eren hadn't even really been the one to initiate things. Levi did want this as badly as Eren did, this was proof.

Levi brought his lips down on Eren's, much rougher than the teen had done before. There was no time wasted in simply grazing their lips together, Levi immediately forcing his tongue inside the wet cavern. Entangling their tongues together Levi explored Eren's mouth, swirling his tongue around Eren's. From time to time he would nibble on Eren's lip, pulling some louder sounds from the teen.

In the meantime Levi used his free hand to pull down Eren's boxers, the teen kicking it off once it reached his feet. Levi's hand continued on stroking his length, it now fully hard and releasing bits of precum when the thumb wiped over the head. Eren's arms hang loosely around Levi's neck, enjoying the treatment he was receiving. This showed how experienced Levi was, but what did Eren really expect. Their age difference said enough.

The boxers Levi was wearing was also removed, their bare bodies now sliding together. Eren could feel how excited Levi was as well, his erection rubbing against Eren's own length. Levi's hand had left Eren now, settling for sliding his erection against the other's instead. The friction made Eren moan softly into Levi's mouth, pushing back more desperately.

Never had Eren experienced anything like this, but he was enjoying it to the fullest. The way Levi's hands slid down his body, making goosebumps rise on his skin. He knew just where to touch Eren, where to put more pressure and where only to use his fingertips. Eren was completely lost, mind reeling with all the different things running through him. Levi's lips had moved to his neck, changing between sucking, nipping and kissing.

What would happen after Levi lifted his leg up, Eren wasn't sure, but at this point he would let the Corporal do anything he wanted. As long as he would continue. You can understand his surprise when the lift was followed by a hand sliding over his bare ass cheek, a finger creeping closer and closer to slip between his ass cheeks. Levi had warned him and had told him to prepare, but Eren had never realised for what. Still Eren didn't want to stop, not when they had finally gotten to this point.

Stilling his body Eren waited on the finger to do more, continue its ministrations, but Levi made sure he was distracted. Lips moved back to Eren's, pulling him into another breath taking kiss, prying those lips apart once more to push in his tongue. His free hand was wrapped around both their erections, sliding up and down and rubbing their lengths together. Immediately Eren responded by bucking his hips up into the touch, pressing their bodies even closer. Levi took this opportunity to slide in one finger completely.

A pained groan left Eren, but it soon ebbed away as Levi kept pleasuring him, practically forcing him to enjoy this. The intrusion felt strange and having it move in and out didn't help much. But Eren could feel himself getting used to it, opening up for the finger to have it slide back and forth much easier and with the continuation of the stroking, he felt fine a few minutes later. This wasn't so bad.

That was until the second finger entered. His walls were being stretched more, the ring of muscles trying to push the intrusion out and that actually made Levi groan, kiss Eren harder and the teen really had no idea why. But when the fingers started scissoring him, reaching deeper and deeper, Eren started to enjoy the feeling of having something inside of him. There was still this faint sting lingering around the fingers, but with their dicks still sliding together that actually felt nice.

The third finger was barely noticed, Eren too lost in the squeezes Levi was giving his length, pumping him in rough slides. Eren's voice broke with every sound he made, chest heaving as if he didn't get enough air.

Eren had no idea how long those fingers had been stretching him, teasing his walls, but suddenly they were pulled out and the kiss was broken. Hovering above him Levi was staring down, dark eyes seeming even darker, face flushed lightly to finally give it some colour and lips parted to let out puffs of air.

'Get ready, Eren,' Levi breathed out, pushing Eren's legs apart. With one hand he was now holding himself up, glancing down to see what he was doing. His hair fell forward and Eren could barely see his face, but he kept on staring. Even when Levi grabbed his own length and started guiding it towards Eren's entrance. A soft whine escaped Eren as the head pushed against the ring of muscles, stretching them a little before pulling back again. Levi kept this up for a little while, pushing in a little further each time until the puckered hole sucked his head in completely and kept it there.

They both held completely still now, Eren still staring up at Levi and eventually the other turned to face him again as well. Their eyes stayed locked as Levi slowly started to push further in. Choked moans rose up from Eren's throat, not really out of pleasure, but thankfully it didn't hurt as badly either. Just the faint sting again, but that would ebb away again, Eren was certain.

Eventually Levi was completely inside, making Eren feel very full, but it was the good kind, something he would like to feel again. He moved his legs up to wrap them around Levi's waste, giving him more space to move, but it also gave Eren more room to control the pace. His arms were folded around Levi's neck again, pulling him down until their noses touched. Eren closed his eyes then, tilting his head to the side to capture Levi's lips in a kiss once more. Meshing their lips together Eren took control this time, nipping at Levi's bottom lip until he opened his mouth, letting Eren's tongue roam through his mouth this time.

This made Levi confident enough to carefully pull back, letting his length partially slide out before pushing it right back in. He wouldn't take on a really slow pace, so Eren would get used to it. Levi preferred a steady and a somewhat fast pace and he had warn Eren before. So Levi started his pace, moving in and out. Slowly the walls began to give way, making it even easier for Levi to slide back in. Eren was still tight, making this feel amazing for Levi. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, but like the brat he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. It had wandered through his mind every night Eren had slept in the same bed. It had been lonely for a while already and then a pretty goodlooking brat can suddenly be very attractive. But he had refrained from doing anything, until Eren had come onto him, pretty strongly. How could he deny it then, stop himself from touching that smooth skin, void from scars because of his regenerating skills. It was something to be jealous of, but also something to admire. Eren's skin was so much softer than other people he had been with. It felt perfect under his fingertips.

With every thrust inside Eren started to make louder sounds, moans rising up from his lips every time Levi was completely inside again. His nails were clawing at Levi's back, encouraging him to go faster, fill him up more, do something extra. His kiss had turned sloppy, tongue sometimes more out of Levi's mouth than inside and it would've been embarrassing if he could still feel that way at this point. He was losing it more and more with every push.

And then Levi aimed his thrust a little different, striking a spot Eren wasn't familiar with. Eren moaned out, breaking the kiss to throw his head back into the pillow. His eyes were still closed and his lips parted to let out sound after sound. He might be waking up the rest, but rumours had started anyway. This would only confirm them.

The pace had increased Levi moving in faster, harder, their skin slapping together. The bed was slightly rocking back and forth, messing with their movements, but they couldn't care less. It was all about this moment. Thrusting in and out. Even Levi was making soft grunts of pleasure and he knew he wouldn't be long anymore.

His hand moved to Eren's flushed length between their bodies and he started pumping it quickly, matching his pace in which he was now slamming into Eren. Sounds kept rippling off Eren's lips and with the double pleasure of his dick touched and something inside of him as well, it all became too much. He couldn't warn Levi about, couldn't make any other sound than the broken sobs of pleasure as his release hit him hard. He came between their bodies, cum staining both their abdomens. Eren was sure Levi was going to give him a look of disgust, but when he opened his eyes, he could only see pleasure written on Levi's face.

Cheeks were flushed an even deeper red and soft groans were now filling the air. Dark eyes were now closed, so he could concentrate better. His thrusting never let up. He just kept slamming in before pulling back till only the head was still inside. It felt amazing and it had been too long since he had last done this, had even last pleasured himself. So his orgasm came much too soon, but was still welcomed. Warmth spread through his body, making it feel as if his skin was tingling all over and then he released inside of Eren, slowly riding out his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a little longer, their bodies still linked together until Levi had enough and pushed him off Eren's body. After that he actually got out of bed and stood there on shaky legs, trying to make the blood run back to them.

He grabbed a cloth from his closet, one he would use to clean with normally, but now it would suffice for something else. 'Get yourself cleaned up,' he said in a monotone, before moving to the window. 'I'll get the smell of sex out.' And with a rough push he opened the window and breathed in some fresh air.

Eren was too tired to feel embarrassed now and simply wiped the cloth over his stomach and then moved it between his legs. It was a strange feeling to suddenly be empty and he wasn't sure if he actually liked it now.

After having opened the window Levi moved back to the bed and crawled back onto his side, considering it clean enough for now. The sheets would be washed first thing in the morning, but that didn't seem like something that needed priority right now. Glancing over his shoulder Levi looked over at Eren who was still lying on his back, trying to catch his breath and get his mind back on track.

'Aren't we going to cuddle?' he questioned, staring at Eren for a moment longer before turning back around and waiting on Eren's reply.

'Didn't take you for a cuddle person, sir,' Eren replied, not needing another hint to crawl up against Levi again and wrap his arms around the smaller body in front of him.

Levi clacked his tongue again and shook his head. 'I'm not, brat. But I know you are and I don't want you whining to me later on.' That was a little harsh and Eren pouted a little in response. Not that Levi could actually see that and that was probably a good thing. 'You'll also have the day off tomorrow, as long as you make sure this room is clean again once I get back from training the brats.'

'Why the day off?' Eren murmured, closing his eyes already and snuggling a little closer to Levi.

A smirk formed on Levi's lips at that question. He had a very good reason as to why Eren should not train tomorrow. 'Because you will walk funny and you also woke up all the other brats around with all the noises you made, so I think it's best to keep you away from the stares and comments, don't you think? You'll still have to eat dinner with them though, but I think you'll walk fine again by then. Won't you, Eren?' He was being teased, because Eren would not walk normally because the weird feeling would've ebbed away. No, it would be because Eren had practised all day to walk normally.

And for the first time that night Eren actually felt embarrassed.

'For the next time, make sure we have clean stuff around though. Makes the aftermath a lot easier.'

This made Eren perk up and actually open his eyes again, for a split second forgetting about the other trainees whispering things about them on the other side of the door. 'We're doing this again?'

Another clack of the tongue signalled Levi was annoyed. 'Why the hell not, brat? We already crossed that line anyway, so why worry about it now? Might as well enjoy it, idiot.' Pushing the sheets higher up Levi made himself more comfortable in the bed. 'Fucking stupid question,' he added in a mumble, clearly finding Eren's intelligence lacking.

But Eren didn't mind, because they were going to do it again and that was exactly what they did. Never were there any secrets and never was it hidden away from others. They would just enjoy this time they had together and they did, for as long as it had been possible.

 


End file.
